Mi hermano es un Ghoul
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Kenta Hyuoduo es el hermano mayor de Issei que se fue de su casa a los quince años para terminar sus estudios y siete años regresa a decirles a sus padre que a terminado sus estudios y será maestro en la academia Kuo pero no sabrán que él les oculta un oscuro secreto que le ocurrió en el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Isseix harem y Ocxharem
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Sueño de ¿?_**

 ** _En una casa en la ciudad de Kuo se encontraba una familia de castaño, dos adultos, uno hombre y una mujer y dos niños, uno tenía diez años y el otro parecía tener quince_**

Te vamos a extrañar mucho-dijo la mujer abrazando al niño de quince años

Yo igual mamá-dijo el chico rompiendo e abrazo

Enorgullécenos Kenta-dijo el hombre

Lo hare papá-dijo el chico

Onni-chan-dijo el pequeño castaño llorando

Oh vamos Issei, no llores regresare pronto-dijo Kenta abrazando a su hermanito

Onni-chan, cuando vuelvas me ayudaras a….

 **¡RING! ¡RING!**

 ** _Fuera del sueño_**

 **¡RING! ¡RING!**

 ** _En una habitación de un hotel se escuchaba la alarma de un reloj, un chico peli blanco apago la alarma y fue al baño. Estando ahí se mojo la cara y se miro al espejo. El chico parecía tener veinte años, era peli blanco, con algo de musculatura y con una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho_**

Por fin regresare a casa-dijo el peliblanco

Ara, por fin conoceré al pequeño Issei

 ** _En eso aparece una hermosa chica de pelo morado en el espejo que tenía los globos de sus ojos de color negro y las pupilas rojas_**

He tenido ganas de conocerlo desde el día que me hablaste de él, de seguro tiene una piel suave-dijo la chica del espejo

Por milésima Rize, no me comeré a mi hermano ni a mis padres-dijo el peliblanco

Vamos Kenta, de seguro su carne debe ser suave y dulce-dijo Rize lamiéndose los labios

No y es mi última palabra-dijo Kenta

Pues que aburrido-dijo Rize desapareciendo del espejo

A veces puede ser tan molesta-dijo Kenta

 ** _Varios minutos después_**

 ** _Kenta había llegado a la ciudad de Kuo y se encontraba en camino a la casa de sus padres_**

 _Que hermosa ciudad, así que aquí es donde vivías-dijo Rize en la mente de Kenta_

 _Sí, es hermoso-dijo Kenta mentalmente_

 _Ya quiero ver que les dices a tus padres sobre tu nuevo peinado-dijo Rize_

 _No creo que se molesten por esto-dijo Kenta_

 ** _Paso varios minutos caminando por las calles hasta que llego a la casa de sus padres, fue a la puerta y toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su madre_**

Disculpe ¿Usted quién es?-dijo su madre

Mamá soy yo, Kenta-dijo Kenta

¿Kenta?-dijo su madre sorprendida y él asintió-Oh kenta

 ** _Su madre se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerza_**

Mamá me asfixias-dijo Kenta

Oh lo siento, cariño ven, Kenta regreso-dijo su madre soltando a Kenta

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo el padre de Kenta saliendo

Hola papá-dijo Kenta

Kenta, que gusto nos da volverte a ver-dijo su padre

Oye ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?-dijo su madre

Bueno yo….

Déjalo querida, es joven y de seguro es la nueva moda ¿Verdad?-dijo su padre

Sí es una nueva moda-dijo Kenta

Enserio no entiendo a los jóvenes y sus modas-dijo su madre-Pero pasa hijo, de seguro debes tener hambre

 _Sí hambre de ustedes-dijo Rize mentalmente_

 _Cállate Rize-dijo Kenta_

 ** _Los tres entraron a la casa y fueron al comedor, la madre de Kenta le dio una taza de café_**

¿Estás seguro que no quieres algo más?-dijo su madre

No gracias, antes de venir comí algo-dijo Kenta tomando de su café

Cuéntanos Kenta, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo su padre

Bueno termine mis estudios y he conseguido trabajo en la academia de Kuo como maestro-dijo Kenta

Qué alegría, así pasaras más tiempo con Issei-dijo su madre

Hablando de Issei, ¿Dónde está?-dijo Kenta

Está en la academia pero puedes creer que está mañana lo encontramos desnudo con una chica pelirroja-dijo su padre

¿Issei con una chica? Wow eso es nuevo-dijo Kenta dándole otro sorbo a su café

 ** _Un rato después_**

 ** _Kenta fue a la academia para ver a su hermano y a visitar el lugar en donde comenzaría a trabajar, él llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas de la academia_**

 _Pero mira cuanta carne-dijo Rize_

 _Contrólate Rize, no me comeré a ninguna de estas chicas-dijo Kenta_

 _Oh vamos, ¿Entonces a qué vinimos?-dijo Rize_

 _Vengo a ver a mi hermano y a conocer más sobre la academia-dijo Kenta_

 _¿Y sabes donde esta tú hermano?-dijo Rize_

 _Conociéndolo bien, ya sé donde esta-dijo Kenta_

 ** _Kenta fue hasta los vestidores de chicas y se quedo parado afuera del lugar_**

 _¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Rize_

 _Solo espera-dijo Kenta_

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Se escucho un fuerte golpe y Kenta fue donde provenía y vio a un grupo de chicas que se iba a la academia dejando a un chico de pelo castaño en el suelo_**

Auch, eso si me dolió-dijo el castaño levantándose

 ****No has cambiado en nada Issei-dijo Kenta

 ** _Issei al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a tras para ver a su hermano_**

Ha pasado tiempo que no te veo hermanito-dijo Kenta

¡¿Onni-chan?!

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

¡¿Onni-sama?!-grito Issei sorprendido mientras veía a Kenta

Hola Issei, ha pasado tiempo-dijo Kenta mientras sonreía

¿P..P..Pero que haces aquí?-dijo Issei

Bueno acabo de terminar mis estudio y vengo a conseguir el puesto de maestro bacante de esta escuela-dijo Kenta

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Trabajaras aquí?!-grito Issei

Sí, ¿acaso no te emociona que tu hermano este contigo?-dijo Kenta

Etto…no mucho de hecho-susurro Issei

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Kenta

Nada, me alegra que trabajes en la academia-dijo Issei

Bueno aun no estoy oficialmente contratado, primero tendré que ir con el director-dijo Kenta

Que te vaya bien hermano-dijo Issei

 ** _En eso Kenta camino hacia la entrada de la academia, al llegar entro y rápidamente llamo la atención de todas las chicas que había adentro, Kenta camino por los pasillos buscando la oficina del director pero como no conocía el lugar le costó mucho trabajo_**

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 _Ya llevo mucho tiempo caminando por los pasillos y aun no encuentro la oficinal del director-pensó Kenta mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia_

 _Tal vez debas preguntarle a una de esas chicas-dijo Rize_

 _Creó que tienes razón-dijo Kenta mentalmente_

 ** _Kenta miro a una hermosa chica de cabello largo de color negros, tenía grandes pechos, ojos de color violeta y llevaba el uniforme de la academia dando a entender que era una estudiante, Kenta se acerco a ella y hablo_**

Disculpe señorita, podría decirme donde está la oficina del directos-dijo Kenta

Claro señor, lo llevare hacia haya-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias etto…

Akeno, Akeno Hemijima-dijo la chica

Muchas gracias Akeno-san-dijo Kenta

 ** _En eso Akeno acompaño a Kenta hacia la dirección, Kenta volteo a ver a Akeno y debía admitir que era muy hermosa_**

 _¿Te gusta no?-dijo Rize_

 _¿Qué?-dijo Kenta mentalmente_

 _Vamos admítelo, debo admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo, me pregunto como sabrá su carne-dijo Rize_

 _Rize, por milésima vez, no me comeré a ninguna de estas chicas-dijo Kenta_

 _Que aburrido eres-dijo Rize_

Ya llegamos-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kenta dejo de hablar con Rize y miro que estaban delante de la oficinal del director_**

Muchas gracias Akeno-san-dijo Kenta

De nada, por cierto no me dijo su nombre señor-dijo Akeno

Oh cierto, mi nombre es Kenta Hyoudou y vengo a una entrevista con el director por un puesto de trabajo-dijo Kenta

Ya veo, espero que le den el trabajo Kenta-san-dijo Akeno yéndose del lugar

 ** _En eso Kenta entro a la oficina y vio al director que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio_**

Usted debe ser Kenta Hyoudou ¿Verdad?-dijo el director

Así es señor-dijo Kenta

Bien, siéntese por favor-dijo el director y Kenta le hizo caso-Comencemos con la entrevista

 ** _Treinta minutos después_**

Bien señor Hyoudou, por ver sus referencias, puedo ver que usted es el hombre indicado para el trabajo-dijo el director

¿Enserio?-dijo Kenta

Sí, felicidades, a partir de mañana usted será el maestro de matemáticas de la academia-dijo el director

Se lo agradezco mucho-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta se levanto y salió de la oficina_**

Sí, conseguí el trabajo-dijo Kenta

 _Bien, vamos a festejar comiendo unas perras-dijo Rize_

 _Maldición Rize, deja de pensar en comer gente-dijo Kenta_

Onni-sama

 ** _Kenta dejo a ver detrás de él y vio a Issei_**

¿Conseguiste el trabajo?-dijo Issei

Sí, desde mañana seré tu maestro de matemáticas, así que tendrás que llamarme sensei-dijo Kenta

De acuerdo-dijo Issei

Y no creas porque soy tú hermano te tratare diferente que los demás alumnos-dijo Kenta

¿Enserio? Yo pensaba que no tendría problema teniéndote aquí en la escuela-dijo Issei

Lamento desilusionarte-dijo Kenta-Bien, me voy

¿Iras a casa de nuestros padres?-dijo Issei

No, conseguí una casa en la ciudad, un día te llevare a verla-dijo Kenta-Espero que no te metas en problemas hermano, adiós

Adiós-dijo Issei

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Kenta se encontraba en una casa de dos pisos que había comprado, estaba acostado en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la casa_**

 _Kenta, ¿No tienes hambre? Yo sí-dijo Rize_

No matare a gente Rize-dijo Kenta

 _Vamos, he oído que aquí hay muchos delincuentes, tal vez puedas comerte uno de esos delincuentes, así no estarías haciendo nada malo sino que todo lo contrario-dijo Rize_

Creó que en eso tienes razón-dijo Kenta levantándose de la cama

 ** _Kenta se dirigió al ropero que estaba de su cuarto y lo abrió, dentro del ropero había una máscara de cuero de color negro, Kenta la agarro y se la puso, fue al baño y se miro al espejo, la máscara tenía un cierre en la boca y cubría la parte inferior de su cara, de repente el ojo izquierdo de Kenta cambio, su globo se volvió negro y su pupila era de color rojo_**

Ya estoy listo para salir-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta abrió la ventana del baño y dio un gran salto_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kenta se encontraba saltando por las casas y edificios de la ciudad buscando a alguien que comer, estaba decidido a irse ya que no encontraba a un criminal para comer pero paso por un callejón y vio como un hombre con cuchillo estaba asaltando a una mujer así que fue hacia haya_**

¡Dame el dinero!-grito el hombre

¡Ayuda!-grito la mujer

 ** _El hombre sintió como alguien lo agarro del hombro y volteo a ver quién era_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Kenta le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando contra unos botes de basura que se encontraban en el callejón, Kenta miro a la mujer y le hizo una pequeña señal para que se marchara_**

Gracias-dijo la mujer antes de irse corriendo

¡Maldito!-grito el ladrón agarrando su cuchillo

 ** _El ladrón se lanzó contra Kenta y le enterró el cuchillo en el estomago, el ladrón saco su cuchillo y miro la sangre de Kenta en él pero se sorprendió al ver que la herida de Kenta se regenero, de repente de la espalda de Kenta aparecieron cuatro tentáculos y comenzó a caminar hacia el ladrón_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Kenta

¿Quién demonios eres?-dijo el ladrón asustado y retrocediendo

 ** _Kenta no dijo nada y corrió hacia el ladrón_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En el callejón se encontraba un charco de sangre en el suelo, en las paredes también había sangre, Kenta se encontraba limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su boca_**

Bien con eso tengo suficiente-dijo Kenta

 _Aww ¿Solo uno? Vamos por más-dijo Rize_

No, es suficiente por hoy-dijo Kenta

 _No eres divertido Kenta-dijo Rize_

 ** _Kenta comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, pero por el camino paso por un parque y miro el cielo que había cambado de repente, ahora de color morado_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta entro al parque y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Issei que parecía asustado por algo, miro al cielo y vio a una mujer peli azul que tenía alas como las de un cuervo que tenía en su mano derecha una especie de lanza de luz_**

¿Quién esa mujer?-dijo Kenta

 _No lo sé pero parece que quiere matar a tu hermanito-dijo Rize_

Eso no pasara-dijo Kenta

 ** _Con Issei_**

 ** _Issei estaba retrocediendo lentamente mientras miraba a la chica_**

 _No puede ser ¿Volveré a morir?-pensó Issei_

¡Muere demonio!-grito la peli azul a punto de lanzar su lanza

 ** _Issei se quedo congelado y cerró los ojos_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Issei abrió los ojos al no sentir ningún dolor, ¿la chica había fallado?, era lo que pensaba pero al abrir los ojos se llevo una gran sorpresa, un tentáculo había atravesado el estomago de la chica, el tentáculo salió del cuerpo de la chica y esta cayó al suelo muerta_**

 ** _Cuando el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo, dejo ver a Kenta que tenía sus tentáculos y uno de ellos estaba bañado de sangre de la chica, eso dejo Issei muy sorprendido. Kenta fue al suelo donde estaba la chica peli azul_**

Nadie lastima a mi hermano-dijo Kenta

¿Kenta?-dijo Issei y Kenta lo volteo a mirar-¿Qué eres?

 ** _Kenta iba a hablar pero de repente del suelo apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió una hermosa chica pelirroja que era acompañada por Akeno, Akeno se sorprendió a ver a Kenta en el lugar en donde estaba issei y además se sorprendió al ver sus tentáculos y su ojo izquierdo_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Kenta a la pelirroja

Yo soy Rias Gremory y vengo a proteger a mi lindo siervo de ti-dijo la pelirroja

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
